


Mine

by itsbeanieboo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbeanieboo/pseuds/itsbeanieboo
Summary: I love this song I just thought it worked for Akaashi!Song ~ Mine by Bazzi
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 14





	Mine

Y/n was sat on the floor with her back against the wall of the Fukurodani boys volleyball team’s practice gym on Friday evening after school. Her headphones securely over her ears as she would smile to the different songs that would play, the book in her hands, The Silent Companions, keeping her entertained while she waited for her boyfriend to finish up practice. Well, she was making out she was reading but damn how could she when he black haired boyfriend was looking like a snack in his volleyball shorts showing off those toned legs and a dark blue t-shirt that match his gunmetal blue eyes. As the song changed a smirk spread over Y/n lips as she instantly recognised it. She pulled her headphone around her neck,

“Baby?” Y/n called out to her boyfriend, everyone in the room turned to look where Y/n was sat. 

“Yea?” Akaashi asked as he started to walk towards her, the smirk largened on her face as he got closer, as she turned the music up to fall so she could hear it without the need to wear them, she stood up, but she still leant against the wall.

“You so fuckin’ precious when you smile,” She sang along with the song, Akaashi let a slight smile grace his lips.

“Hit it from the back and drive you wild.” He placed a hand on either side of her head, his body towering over her petit form, as he continued the song, smirking at her now wide eyed blushing face and how she seemed to want to sink into the wall, as Akaashi kept his cool as if he had just hinted to the whole team about of their sex lives, his eyes burning with love and adoration as they stayed locked with hers. “Girl, I lose myself up in those eyes." 

"I just had to let you know you’re mine,” He cupped her jaw, pulling her into a deep mind-boggling kiss, he could hear the song through her headphones. He pulled away, continuing the song.

“I’m so fucking happy you’re alive.” He was loving the fact that her blush was getting deeper across her cheeks, he didn’t care if the team was watching. 

He leaned down to whisper in a husky tone his favourite line in her ear, “I’ll turn you into a bride, you’re mine.” When he pulled away, the blush was so deep across her face, that it had spread up to her ears and down her neck. Kissing her again before walking back over to the team who all looked gobsmacked. Y/n on the overhand was gripping her chest over her heart as she slid back down the wall, she was amazed she managed to stay stood that long, it was as if all the oxygen was ripped from her lunges, her mind was blank the only words that were running around her head was ‘I’ll turn you into a bride’, she was not expecting Akaashi to do that. 

Akaashi looked over his shoulder, too see the state his girlfriend was in, her face was still bright red, her eyes held an unreadable look, but he could see the love swimming in them. 

“AKAASHI!” Bokuto came bouncing over to him along with a few of the others. “Since when do you know that song?”

“Since Y/n plays it all the time, didn’t take long to pick the words.”

“I think you killed Y/n,” Washio said with a scared look on his face as he looked at the poor girl who was slowly starting to return to her natural colour. 

“Y/n!” Bokuto called, her head snapped to them when her eyes locked with her boyfriends, the blush covered her cheeks and nose once again as she shyly looked away from him playing with her fingers that just made Akaashi proud that he could have that effect on his girlfriends.

The train ride with the others was full of laughter and jokes, but since they got off the train it’s been peaceful as Y/n, and Akaashi wondered along quetly with fingers entwined.

“Did you mean it?” Y/n broke the silence, looking up at him, her eyes doe-like as she asked her question. He knew what she was referring to. He untangled their fingers and wrapped his arm around his shoulder, pulling her close. Y/n wrapped her arm around his waist and linked her free hand with the one around her shoulder. 

“One day, yea, I will, lil dove."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I love this boy so much! I hope you all enjoyed it! Let me know what you thought! Come and join the discord [The Beanbag](https://discord.gg/vDjEr77FnN), called The Beanbag and join my community and meet all sorts of amazing people!


End file.
